Cacería
by Kattharina
Summary: Cuando haces algo malo en la vida, esta te lo devuelve en formas que menos esperas... Pero, ¿qué pasa si viene de la misma persona que dañaste? ¿Qué sucede si tu karma es tan vil, cruel y traicionero? ¿Podrás escapar? ¿Podrás escapar de esa cacería iniciada por la venganza?


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

 **— Diálogo —**

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: Drama | Horror.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Sinceramente he tenido tantos inconvenientes en estos días que planeaba no participar, sin embargo, me considero una persona medianamente responsable y sentí más mal de conciencia que otra cosa. Así que advierto que esto es una de las cosas más disparatadas que he escrito, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y posiblemente deje más dudas que respuestas. El género de terror, misterio y suspenso no es lo mío, pero lo intenté que no quepa duda.

En fin, no es nada elaborado, lo he hecho así a la rápida, ya juzgaran ustedes. Con esto hago la invocación de Mala Praxis, para que revise y tal. Sin más los dejo, que lo disfruten.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: esto fue escrito para un concurso en otro foro.

* * *

 **CACERÍA.**

 **.**

‹‹ _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, se disfruta lento y tiene un sabor dulce››._

 **.**

Anónimo.

* * *

Estaba atontada por un nauseabundo olor engulléndole los sentidos, se sentía mareada y con la boca seca, la cabeza le dolía como si tuviera una horrible resaca. Pero ella no bebía. Abrió los ojos siendo recibida por las tinieblas, sentía algo apretándole sus orbes. Con mano temblorosa tocó el pedazo de tela que le cubría el sentido y se la quitó, pero el manto negro no se debía al vendaje sino a la habitación.

Paulatinamente se levantó del mullido colchón, intensificando su mareo y el dolor de su cuerpo. Evidentemente llevaba un rato dormida, porque el crujido de sus huesos le indicó que se había mantenido en una sola posición. Se sostuvo con ambas manos del borde de la cama y se puso de pie, caminó a tientas, con el corazón aleteando como correcaminos y la frente perlada de sudor.

¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Si solo había salido a una fiesta de disfraces con Naruto, y no había bebido tanto ponche de frutas como para no recordar cuando buscó una habitación para recostarse. Aunque la venda sobre sus ojos le indicaba que no había llegado hasta ahí por cuenta propia, si era alguno de esos juegos pervertidos de su novio, no le gustaba para nada.

 **— ¿Na-Naruto? ¿E-Estás ahí? —** musitó con voz desconfiada y temblorosa.

De repente escuchó una risa macabra y un acorde de piano. La melodía era lúgubre, tal vez el anticipado aviso de lo que aguardaba a aquellos que se disponían a atravesar las calles después de la media noche. Una muerte potencial acechaba por cada esquina…

 **— Aquí no hay ningún Naruto, Hinata —** susurró de repente una guasa voz femenina.

A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía la voz, y luchó contra su miedo para hablar.

 **— ¿Sa-Sakura? —** preguntó espantada.

Una risa maliciosa y mundana le respondió. Las piernas de Hinata temblaron y casi la hicieron caer al suelo de rodillas, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y de todo su valor para sostenerse de la pared.

¡Tenía que encontrar un interruptor! ¡Algo que la iluminara hacia la salida o la sacara de esa pesadilla!

 **— Anda, sigue buscando, Hinata —** la alentó con sorna Sakura **—, que de aquí no saldrás, por lo menos no viva —** la escuchó reír.

Hinata comenzó a ser presa de la desesperación y del terror, ¿pero qué quería Sakura? ¿Vengarse? ¡¿Por qué?!

 **— ¿Po-Por qué haces esto, Sakura? —** indagó aterrada.

Si tenía suerte, la distraería lo suficiente para encontrar el interruptor de la luz o la salida.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¡¿Por qué hacía eso?!

Hinata no lo vio, pero una vena saltó en el cuello de Sakura llena de rabia. Lo hacía porque la obligaron, lo hacía porque la traicionaron, lo hacía porque la mataron. Y no se refería al término ficticio, sino al real.

De no haberse encontrado con el primo de esa traidora, seguramente su cuerpo estaría pudriéndose en una cripta en ese momento.

 **— Tu cinismo es único, Hinata —** siseó la mujer de cabellos rosados.

Su voz se escuchó cerca, tanto que Hinata creyó que le saltaría encima. ¡Tenía que encontrar la salida!

 **— Se te olvidó que al sacarme de en medio podías casarte con Naruto —** le recordó, la chica se petrifico y osciló aterrorizada.

 **— Y-Yo no quería…**

 **— ¡No me digas que no querías! —** gritó Sakura enfurecida **— ¡Cínica! ¡Hipócrita!**

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el tono furioso de la peli-rosa, esto no podía pasarle a ella.

 **— T-Tú no deberías estar aquí, ¡se supone que estás muerta! —** vociferó Hinata esta vez encontrándose con una manija.

" _¡La salida!, pensó aliviada"._

 **— ¡V-Vete al infierno, Sakura! —** gritó la Hyūga con alivio creyéndose salva.

Desafortunadamente, lo que Hinata pensó una salida hacia su libertad y posible salvación, no era más que la empuñadora de la puerta de un baño.

Afligida escuchó pisadas y el resonar de unos tacones acercándose, buscó el interruptor, necesitaba luz. Saber que era una maldita pesadilla, una en la que sus pensamientos y su conciencia la torturaban por ser una mujer tan egoísta. La risa de Sakura se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, maliciosa y estridente.

 **— ¡¿Q-Qué quieres de mí?! —** chilló presa del pánico.

Encontró el interruptor e iluminó el pequeño espacio, pero el corazón de Hinata bailaba dentro de su pecho y sus oídos zumbaban cual tambor haciendo orquesta dentro de su cabeza.

" _¡No, no, no, no, por favor!"_

Hinata quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero estaba paralizada… El miedo le corroía el sistema, entumecía su cuerpo. Y estaba segura, que aunque se desgarrara la garganta gritando nadie acudiría a su rescate, nadie la escucharía.

Si tan solo su primo…

 **— Ne-Neji… —** murmuró desesperada.

 **— Sí, a él también lo mataste ¿no?**

¡Oh por Dios!

Ella no había querido que Neji muriera, ¡no!

 **— ¡Fue un accidente! —** respondió exaltada, dejando su tartamudeo a un lado.

Sakura rió.

 **— ¿Lo fue?**

Hinata sollozó, se miró en el espejo. Su aspecto era horroroso, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si hubiera abierto un grifo. Y la angustia en su pecho se convirtió en dolor, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

 **— ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí, Sakura? ¡¿Qué?! —** gimoteó atormentada.

Haruno nada más rió con socarronería.

 **— ¿Qué quiero? —** cantó con fingida voz dulce.

Escuchó la voz de Sakura tan cerca, que le fue inevitable no elevar sus ojos perla hacia el espejo… Entonces la vio.

Hinata contempló con horror como la silueta de Sakura se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia ella, como su tez pálida brillaba en medio de la oscuridad. Aterrorizada notó como la sonrisa de peli-rosa se ampliaba cada vez más, como de sus labios sobresalían un par de colmillos afilados y como sus ojos antes verdes, ahora tenían un tono carmesí igual que la sangre.

 **— ¿Qué quiero? —** repitió lentamente y con el placer que otorga un orgasmo después del acto sexual **—. Llevarte conmigo al infierno.**

Y lo único que se escuchó en medio de la noche fue el grito espeluznante ahogado por el soplo del viento y las notas de una melodía tétrica, perdida en el abismo.


End file.
